valhallcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Reginald
Reginald is a snow golem currently residing in the outskirts of Winter's Haven,' Northwick', in the world of Valhall. He spends his days frolicking in the woods with his friends. His friends mostly consist of a sheep herd popularly referred to as the "Sheepies". He was offered an honourary seat on the village council, but he declined, choosing instead to devote his time to protecting the sheep instead of Winter's Haven. History Creation Reginald was born (read: created) by JorgoThaPimp on the second night in November month, in the year 2012. JorgoThaPimp decided to make a snowman using one of the many Jack-o'-lantern he had created for the Halloween event as the head, and two blocks of snow as the body, gathering a few sticks to serve as arms. JorgoThaPimp accidentally let go some of his arcane powers at the exact moment lightning struck somewhere in another biome, and this jolt of power gave life to the snow golem, who was promptly named Reginald''' The Snow Golem And Guardian And Friend.' Early Hours 'Reginald's first few hours was spent in the vicinity of '''The Drunken Creeper's Inn, sauntering around and leaving a trail of powdered snow. On more than one occassion, he pushed dangerous zombies, creepers and skeletons out of the way with his trusty snowballs. He quickly became well liked by the community and he was never hard to find. He enjoyed throwing snowballs, but did not particularly like getting hit by them. Furthermore, through experimentation, Rhies noted that Reginald was not a fan of the infamous high-one. Although often in a great mood, there was an underlying sadness that was building up. Reginald was different, and he could often be seen staring into the forest with lonely eyes, no doubt wondering if he would ever find anyone of his kind. Meeting the Sheepies In the early hours of November the second, Reginald met a sheep, and a strange bond instantly formed. Because Reginald had never seen himself in the reflection from the ice and water, he only knew that he was very white. He had not seen his pumpkin head, so he did not know that it was there. To his knowledge, he was just white- as white as snow. As white as the sheep he had just met. While JorgoThaPimp and Rhies slept, he joined the sheep on an adventure to a piece of land not far off. In fact, it was in the very forest that Reginald had been staring at. There, he met more sheep, collectively known as the''' "Sheepies"'''. They accepted him as one of their own, and Reginald, for the very first time smiled, his cold heart feeling as if it was melting. The Discovery The sound of thunder and rain shattered the peace and quiet that had filled The First Settlement after the settlers had left, and at that exact moment, Rhies had created another snow man. The reason for this being Reginald's frequent absences. The new snow golem came to life, and for half a second, Rhies was certain that he had created another personality, but alas, the gods would not have it so. It was Reginald, yet Reginald already existed. Surprised, both Reginald and Rhies were, as they stared into each other's eyes. The snow golem was lonely, and not lonely at the same time. There were two snow golems, but they were both Reginald. The snow golems are hiveminded, and thus, they only have one conscience, and that strange realization made Reginald, beloved friend, guardian and sheep herder the loneliest being in Valhall. The only one of his kind, and at the same time, all of his kind. Demotivated and demoralized, the snow golem walked into the woods, again leaving a trail of snow behind him...